Danzando entre sombras
by HikariCaelum
Summary: "He roto las reglas que hacían que algo pudiera aliviarme. He destrozado los esquemas que deberían estructurar mi vida. Me gustaría encontrar un culpable que no sea yo misma, aunque sé que no lo hay". [Reto para Arisa Bennet en el foro Proyecto 1-8] Kenkari/Takari


_Este fic es para el reto de **Arisa Bennet** en el foro Proyecto 1-8. Digimon no me pertenece ni la canción Meltdown en la que en parte me he basado._

* * *

.

**Danzando entre sombras**

.

Con los ojos cerrados, trato de conciliar el sueño sin éxito. Silenciosas pesadillas llegan hasta mí cada noche, para perturbar mi descanso, para que mi conciencia no pueda dormir.

Abro los ojos. El reloj de la pared marca las dos. Las luces centelleantes de la ciudad se cuelan en mi habitación por la ventana, hace tiempo que duermo con la persiana y las cortinas abiertas. Porque no me gusta estar a oscuras, o más bien me horroriza disfrutar tanto cuando lo estoy.

Me rindo a otra noche de insomnio. Me levanto con lentitud y llego al salón sin saber bien por qué. Encuentro sobre la mesa un paquete de tabaco y un mechero, seguramente se los ha dejado mi hermano en su última visita, aunque no puedo recordar si él fuma. Tal vez pertenezcan a mi padre. Intento hacer memoria pero no sé el día exacto en el que vino a verme. Quizás ayer, quizás hace una semana. ¿Importa realmente?

Saco un cigarro, lo llevo a mis labios y acciono el encendedor. El aceite se le está acabando pero consigo que una llama ilumine brevemente la estancia. Aspiro el humo y no puedo evitar empezar a toser, ni siquiera sirvo para rendirme a ese vicio. Frustrada, lo tiro al suelo y lo piso con fuerza.

Noto el estómago revuelto y la acostumbrada sensación de ardor en mi interior. Puede que se deba a que no he comido nada en todo el día, pero no me apetece hacerlo. Me asomo a la ventana y veo la luminosidad de la ciudad, que parece intentar anestesiar mi dolor, como antaño conseguía. Pero ya no volverá a pasar. He roto las reglas que hacían que algo pudiera aliviarme. He destrozado los esquemas que deberían estructurar mi vida. Me gustaría encontrar un culpable que no sea yo misma, aunque sé que no lo hay.

Acaricio suavemente el teléfono que reposa a mi lado en el mueble de la televisión, donde algún presentador nocturno habla sin descanso sobre las desgracias que asolan el mundo. Pero por muchos pecados que veo no consigo sentir que el mío es menos malo. Me siento terriblemente sola.

Cojo el móvil y marco un número de memoria, pero no llego a llamar. Me limito a observar esos dígitos que me separan de él y que al mismo tiempo son una senda para que llegue a mí. Sé que vendrá si se lo pido. Sin embargo, eso acabó hace mucho tiempo. Tengo que obligarme a mí misma a recordar que fui yo quien lo quise así. No puedo evitar acordarme de cómo sucedió todo.

Un día en medio de la calle, cuando todos los amigos nos habíamos reunido para algo que ya no recuerdo, Ken se acercó a mí. Despacio, sutilmente, sin que notara su presencia hasta que su aliento rozó mi oreja.

–Sé que tu alma está manchada por el dolor –me susurró.

Lo miré asustada. No por no entender esas palabras sino porque él se hubiera dado cuenta. Traté de fingir no comprender nada y lo evité durante un tiempo. Porque me asustaba la idea de que alguien descubriera mi verdad, porque poner palabras a mis pensamientos era más terrorífico de lo que podría haber imaginado, porque yo no era quien todos creían.

Pero eso no le detuvo más que una corta etapa, ya que un día me vio derrumbarme. Había días en los que no conseguía salir de la cama y fingía estar enferma. De pequeña llegaba a creerme mis mentiras, pensaba que de verdad era alguien puro como los demás veían, y siempre que me sentía tan mal conseguía contraer alguna enfermedad. No obstante, con los años no pude engañarme porque me descubrí a mí misma poco a poco. Me di cuenta de lo que era de verdad y dejé de poder mirar mi reflejo, asqueada de lo que mostraba porque no enseñaba realmente lo que yo era. Hasta mi cuerpo era una mentira.

Y cuando las cosas con él empezaron de verdad fue un día que no pude más, uno de esos en los que me forzaba a salir y luego decía a los demás que me encontraba mal para poder estar sola. Siempre creían mis mentiras. Porque ellos pensaban que yo solo sabía decir la verdad. Y me dolía ver lo ilusos que eran.

Ken me siguió sin que me diera cuenta. Yo corrí hacia un lugar apartado entre las callejuelas sucias cerca de donde estaba, me dejé caer ocultándome tras un gran contenedor de basura y me abracé las rodillas balanceándome ligeramente. El hedor del ambiente de alguna manera no me disgustaba, sentía que era el mismo olor que debía desprender mi alma y que era mi lugar.

Él me encontró, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó en silencio un rato. Cuando levanté la cabeza vi en sus ojos una mirada profunda, extraña, que parecía poder ver a través de la coraza protectora de mi cuerpo y desentrañar el enigma de mi corazón marchito. Parecía... ¿fascinado? Me revolví, confundida por lo que estaba pasando, pero él se limitó a acercarse más a mí.

–Veo las sombras en tu mirada cada día, sé que la oscuridad te ha reclamado más veces de las que todos creen, sé que tú te has sentido bien por ello más veces de las que te gustaría reconocer –me dijo en voz baja.

Temblé ligeramente cuando las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos cerrados. La verdad es cruel y cuando la escuchas de otro parece más terrible. Sus palabras me golpearon una a una haciendo que me sintiera más asqueada de mí misma si podía.

–Todos creen cosas que no son ciertas sobre mí –susurré, no sabía ni por qué compartía eso con él, pero parecía entenderme más que yo misma–. Si me preocupo por otros es para tratar de redimir mis errores. Si me aterroriza la oscuridad es porque la anhelo demasiado. Si supieran el monstruo que soy me odiarían tanto como yo lo hago.

Ese día simplemente me abrazó en silencio, sin contestar nada. Solo me pidió, cuando ya nos separábamos, que la próxima vez que me sintiera así le llamara. Me pareció algo estúpido, no quería que llegase más dentro de mi oscurecida alma, que observara más de cerca mi pecado. Por eso me sorprendí a mí misma cuando marqué su número a la semana siguiente. Y cuando, poco a poco, nuestros encuentros secretos e improvisados se fueron sucediendo con más frecuencia.

No hacíamos nada. Normalmente ni siquiera decíamos nada. Él se limitaba a estar en silencio a mi lado, diciendo de vez en cuando terribles verdades que me aplastaban y abrazándome esporádicamente cuando no podía contener las lágrimas. Un día, la curiosidad se coló en mi mente y tuve que preguntarle por qué hacía aquello.

–Porque tu lado oscuro me atrae –me confesó–. Todo lo que tú ves repulsivo a mí me fascina. Y también me asqueo de mí mismo por ello. Pero no puedo evitarlo Siempre me pregunté cómo podías ser tan luminosa o pura sin que algo te corrompiera y cuando descubrí que en realidad estabas sumergida en sombras no pude evitar obsesionarme contigo.

Una nueva verdad. Un nuevo dolor punzante en el corazón. Me apoyé en su pecho y volví a llorar, aunque esa vez no de tristeza o asco sino de comprensión. Noté que nuestras almas eran afines, que contrastan, que de alguna manera nos necesitábamos. Que él había nadado en la oscuridad siendo atraído por la luz y que una parte inconsciente de él quería volver a las tinieblas. Y que yo era el resplandor que es atrapado por las sombras y no puede salir de ellas por más que quiera.

Cuando la tinta tan negra como la más oscura de las noches se desparrama por una tela blanca, da igual lo mucho que frotes. La mancha seguirá ahí y tus ojos siempre se posarán en ella aunque trates de ignorarla. Lo único que puedes hacer es convivir con ello, intentar acostumbrarte. O tirarla.

Y cuando nos reuníamos con nuestros amigos me sentía un verdadero monstruo. Sobre todo cuando Takeru se me acercaba. Él, radiante, alegre, sin nada que esconder. Y yo, oscurecida, deprimida y sin mostrar nunca mi verdadera forma. Cuando no soportaba mirar esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba y al mismo tiempo me torturaban, buscaba con la mirada a Ken. Él solía estar rodeado por Daisuke o Miyako y siempre sabía cuándo necesitaba que la fuerza de nuestro extraño vínculo me ayudara a continuar fingiendo.

No sé si alguna vez sospecharon algo. Cuando estábamos con los demás no hablábamos nunca, solamente cruzábamos muy de vez en cuando una mirada. Aunque hubo una vez que me pareció ver que Takeru se daba cuenta y me observó con intensidad, pero yo no pude mirar sus ojos sinceros.

Esta noche la luna, más grande de lo habitual, me parece que tiene un resplandor rojizo. Tal vez simplemente la locura esté llegando a controlar mi cuerpo más de lo normal y hasta percibo la realidad de modo distinto. Quizás mis ojos contaminados de sombras no pueden ver la pureza de la luz blanquecina de la luna. Puede que la oscuridad no esté solo plagada de penumbra sino también de salpicaduras rojas. Tan rojas como la sangre.

Imagino por un instante que las escenas fueron hechas de mentiras y casi me siento feliz y aliviada. Casi. Porque es en esos momentos cuando me veo a mí misma de niña. Mirándome con dolor, con impotencia, con reproche. Porque ella tuvo que vivir cargando con los pecados que yo cometí, esa niña inocente que pudo llegar a ser pura pero acabó corrompida y adulterada por la oscuridad.

Y es en este momento cuando yo lo recuerdo. En un sueño roto le retorcía el cuello con las manos manchadas de nuestra sangre e inundadas por nuestras lágrimas. Grito fingiendo horror, todavía con la imagen de su cuello en mi mente y el llanto contenido, esperando a ser derramado.

Ahora soy yo quien vive atormentada por esa niña que fui y que no tuvo fuerza para liberarse.

Solo quiero poder volar, desaparecer, y que mis pecados sean redimidos. Pero sé que no será así, que no hay milagro que perdone haber disfrutado entre las sombras de la oscuridad, que olvide que me sumergí casi de cabeza en ella y todavía me sentía en su interior. Nada puede salvarme.

Veo un contador correr hacia atrás, aunque solo existe en mi mente.

La luz del amanecer baña la estancia, que parecía mucho más pequeña en la penumbra de la noche. No sé cuánto tiempo he pasado recordando y lamentando, no me paro a pensar en ello. Me pasa cada día. Siempre creo que al siguiente podré dormir sin pesadillas y superar un poco aquello. Pero no es más que otra mentira.

Me obligo a ducharme, a comer, a fingir que tengo una vida normal cuando mi madre me llama para saber cómo estoy de mi resfriado. No recuerdo cuándo di esa excusa para no ir a mis clases pero vuelvo a mentir y le digo que me siento mejor. No obstante, la herida que arranca poco a poco gritos de dolor de mi alma parece hacerse más grande día tras día. Aunque supongo que en algún momento habrá un límite. Puede que no. Quizás ese sea mi castigo.

Camino entre la multitud pero me siento igual de sola entre todos ellos. Oigo risas que suenan distorsionadas y se hacen eco en mi cabeza. Insistentes, como una melodía sin fin, se repiten y parece que quieren destrozarme más. Y yo sigo andando por calles que conozco y otras que no, o tal vez un día creí conocerlas pero ya las he olvidado o han cambiado demasiado. Porque todo cambia. Como también lo hizo mi extraña relación con Ken.

Y todo se desencadenó por algo que no me vinculaba en nada a él. Porque un día Takeru me besó. No fue un roce tierno como en las películas y no sentí mariposas en el estómago. Lo que noté fueron náuseas. Porque su pura alma pudiera querer acercarse a la mía, esta tan impura que está maldita.

Sin decir nada, hui de allí y marqué el número de Ken. Cuando llegó a nuestro habitual lugar de encuentro, en unas escaleras mohosas que ya nadie usaba y que comunicaban dos callejones, supo que algo había pasado. Al parecer mi desesperación ese día era más acusada que otras veces. Le conté lo sucedido, a la espera de que me consolase en silencio o que me dijera una de esas verdades dolorosas que no quería escuchar pero sin las que no sabía seguir adelante. Pero fue su turno de sorprenderme.

Me besó. Con desesperación, con rabia, con ansia.

Después de mantenerme estática unos instantes, lo empujé con fuerza para apartarlo de mí. Y ese fue nuestro último encuentro. Porque su alma estaba dañada con viejas heridas pero no tan contaminada como la mía. Y yo no podía arrastrarle conmigo hasta el fondo del pozo por mucho que él lo anhelase. Sabía que en realidad una parte de él, la que todavía conservaba la cordura que yo había perdido tiempo atrás, quería escapar de todo aquello.

Así que no volví a llamarle. Él lo hizo una vez, tres días después de mi rechazo. No insistió al ver que no contesté, sabía que yo había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaría. Cuando volvíamos a reunirnos todos, ni Takeru ni Ken me dijeron nada acerca de lo que pasó. Poco a poco se comportaron de nuevo con normalidad conmigo. Pude presenciar cómo Miyako conseguía que las sombras de la mirada de Ken fueran desapareciendo poco a poco, hasta que él dejó de mirarme fascinado y volvió a ser ese chico amable que era antes de descubrir mi oscuridad.

No obstante, todavía a veces extraño sus abrazos silenciosos porque era el único que podía comprender cómo soy. Aunque solo fuera porque le fascinaba mi oscuridad. Aunque me sintiera sucia por ello, mi lado sumergido en las tinieblas se regodeaba en eso.

Y siento celos de ellos cuando los veo juntos. No porque ella se lo haya quedado, realmente nunca fue mío. Sino porque él ha conseguido vencer a las sombras. Porque puede ser feliz, porque la mentira ha quedado olvidada y vive entre verdades, encerrando el pasado. Porque me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo, pero yo no puedo.

Y me siento más monstruo todavía al ver el dolor de los ojos puros de Takeru clavados en mí cuando cree que no me doy cuenta. Sé que le hago daño. Pero si le dejase acercarse a mí sufriría todavía más.

El sol está como un ojo hinchado, sangrando por dentro, y parece anunciar que el mundo se acerca ya a su final. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que todo está muerto, pero en realidad la única que lo estoy soy yo. La única que no sabe seguir. La única que cometió un pecado imperdonable y continuó cometiéndolo.

Porque sigo sumergida en la oscuridad.

Y de pronto me veo reflejada en el escaparate de una tienda. Mis labios secos y blancos se abren e intentan hablar, pero parece que la voz ha olvidado cómo producirse. Me siento como un pez sin burbujas sumergida en mi propia soledad. Sé que solo hago daño al mundo, que parece llegar a su desenlace con mi simple existencia. Y me doy cuenta de lo que debo hacer.

Vuelvo a mirar al escaparate y entró en el local. Me miran de manera extraña mientras compro, como tratando de entender si me pasa algo o si tengo alguna enfermedad. Si de verdad pudieran ver mi alma chillarían y huirían despavoridos de allí, antes de que pudiera contagiarles algo de este dolor que me acompaña a donde quiera que vaya.

Me siento en un bar y saco lo que he comprado, unos folios y un bolígrafo. Tras muchos intentos, consigo plasmar más o menos lo que quería, mientras todavía me imagino rozando el cuello de mi yo de niña y derramando lágrimas inservibles.

Takeru merece algo, una explicación. Merece seguir adelante. No debe volver a preocuparse por mí o a pensar que algún día correré hacia él con una sonrisa que perdí hace tanto. No me acuerdo de cuándo fue la última vez que sonreí de verdad. Por eso le escribo aquello, que tal vez solo tendrá sentido para mí, que quizás dejará de tenerlo pronto, pero tiene que saberlo. Porque sé que es ahora o nunca. Porque la decisión ya está tomada hace tiempo pero acabo de darme cuenta. Y releo el papel mientras camino hacia su casa con cautela para no ser vista por nadie que conozca.

_"Nunca llegué a explicarte mi reacción el día que me besaste, nunca tuve el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de las verdades. ¿Crees que no anhelé más de una vez que llegásemos a estar en esa situación? Claro que sí, he deseado eso desde que te conozco. Pero no podía ser. Porque yo no soy como crees tú, ni como nadie cree. No soy solo un brillo, también formo la sombra que proyecta. No soy transparente y sincera, sino que estoy hecha de ocultamientos. La oscuridad me ha tentado, me he dejado arrastrar por ella desde siempre, y luego huía aterrada porque la disfrutaba demasiado, a la espera de que volviera a por mí. Soy una persona marchita, malograda, que solo consigue contaminar lo que hay a su alrededor. Vivo nadando entre sombras y cada vez emerjo menos a la superficie. Por eso tú, que eres puro, y el resto del mundo, que lo es más que yo, estáis mejor sin mí"._

Cuando llego a ese edificio que tanto visité en otro tiempo me abruma la nostalgia que me invade. Subo por las escaleras esperando no cruzarme con nadie y doblo el papel. En la cara exterior escribo su nombre y después lo deslizo por debajo de la puerta. No tiene que contestarme nada, no hay nada que decir porque simplemente le he mostrado un poco del monstruo que habita en mi interior, para que entienda que no debe quererlo.

Llego de nuevo a mi casa, oigo pasos de alguien corriendo en la planta de arriba, recordándome que estoy rodeada de personas que sí hacen su vida. El cielo nublado empieza a hacer sombra en mi salón y veo las nubes pasar muy rápido, demasiado para que sea real. Sin que me dé cuenta llega el anochecer y esparce luz por el horizonte. Y, reflejada en la ventana, veo a la niña que fui. Sus ojos juiciosos no comprenden lo que ha tenido que vivir y me echa la culpa. Sé que la tengo, pero ella también. Porque es parte de mí.

Quiero acabar con su agonía, también con la mía, y solo hay una manera de hacerlo. Veo el contador de mi cabeza acercándose al cero cuando se siento en el alféizar de la ventana. La brisa primaveral hace que las cortinas bailen, ajenas a todo el dolor que presencian. La luz rojiza me baña, como si me llamasen desde el fondo del pozo para que me arrojase a él, y sé que ha llegado el momento de acabar con aquello.

Mi cuerpo y mi mente desaparecerán sin ira. Le diré adiós al mundo.

El contador llega a cero. Y en mi cabeza resuena el grito de la pequeña pecadora.

Pero el sonido estridente del teléfono me detiene. No puedo evitar preguntarme quién será y espero hasta que termina de sonar la melodía, que retumba en mi cabeza destrozándome los oídos. Creo que el silencio va a volver pero estoy equivocada, porque de nuevo alguien insiste e insiste. Espero a que pare porque siento que será testigo de alguna manera de lo que voy a hacer, aunque realmente sigo tan sola como siempre.

Cuando ya parece que no volverá a llamar, oigo fuertes golpes en la puerta de mi casa, que son acompañados de gritos.

–¡Hikari! Si estás ahí tienes que escucharme –es la voz de Takeru.

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y mi estómago. Me tambaleo ligeramente, trato de que no se hagan sonoros mis sollozos ahogados y aguardo a que se rinda, a que me dé por perdida, a que me busque en otro lugar. Y para cuando me encuentre ya no podré causar más daño ni acariciar de nuevo la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, él no se detiene, torturándome con cada golpe que escucho estrellarse contra la puerta. Parezco contagiada porque yo misma aprieto el puño y lo estrello contra el marco de la ventana. Pero es un sonido sordo que sé que no ha podido escuchar. Y entre los estruendos, que parece que trata de tirar la puerta abajo, comienza a hablar. Aunque no quiero, aunque llego a taparme los oídos, no puedo evitar escucharlo.

–¿Crees que eres la única tentada por la oscuridad? Claro que no. Todas las personas lo somos, cada uno por razones diversas o en cosas diferentes. Yo siempre he vivido con mucho odio, más que nadie sabes todo lo que he sufrido y eso me hizo odiar, ser algo rencoroso y vengativo. Pero tú eres diferente, eres tan luminosa y pura que sientes remordimientos por disfrutar de algo que todos disfrutamos, aunque sea malo. No digo que no me arrepienta de ello, lo que hago es seguir adelante. Porque tú has hecho que olvide esas cosas, has hecho que emerja de entre las sombras y que no vuelva a hundirme en ellas simplemente con cómo eres. ¿Si consigues algo tan bueno, cómo puedes ser una persona malograda? –su voz se rompe en ese momento pero continúa como puede–. Hiciste que eso quedara aparcado, que comprendiera que la vida es maravillosa. ¿Me dejarás que yo te lo enseñe a ti? ¿Que te muestre lo perfecto que es el mundo?

Sus palabras hacen que de alguna manera algo luche en mi mente por salir, aunque me doy cuenta de que nace de una calidez olvidada en el fondo de mi corazón.

En realidad he seguido en la oscuridad por mi propia culpabilidad, ahora lo entiendo. Me he visto arrastrada por la culpa a estar danzando entre sombras porque no podía perdonarme a mí misma. Y, desde el alféizar de mi ventana, veo mi liberación. Primero cae mi zapato, soltándose de mi pie como si quisiera escapar de mí. Después soy testigo de todo.

Vuelo, vuelo y vuelo. Mientras lloro sin descanso.

Y se desprende de mí, cae contra el suelo y se esfuma, esa "yo" que vive entre los remordimientos. Y tiendo la mano para agarrar a la niña que simboliza mi pecado. Porque acabo de comprender que no tengo que destruirla, sino que tengo que aprender a vivir con ella, a entender que no es mi culpa ni la suya.

Entro de nuevo en la estancia y abro la puerta. Takeru está allí, con el teléfono en la mano y aspecto de haber corrido mucho. Me conoce mejor de lo que creí, supo ver en mis ojos las sombras y entendió lo que iba a hacer. Pero no se rindió y eso es lo que marca la diferencia. Tal vez solo necesitaba que alguien viera a través de mis mentiras y me dijera que aún así podía seguir adelante.

Y es por eso que necesito a Takeru, a ese sol radiante que dice necesitarme a mí, a quien me mostrará que se puede ser feliz sin tener que olvidar el pasado. He compartido algo muy fuerte y profundo por Ken, algo que será solo de los dos y formará parte de la etapa que debo dejar a un lado. Quizás algún día podamos hablar de ello, de esa comprensión que nos tuvimos y al mismo tiempo de cómo nunca llegamon a entendernos a nosotros mismos. Jamás podríamos haber estado juntos porque nos habríamos destruido mutuamente sumergidos en la más profunda oscuridad, disfrutando por ello y odiándonos al mismo tiempo.

Y cuando Takeru me besa esta vez sí que siento esas cosas que se deben notar. Saboreo algo que nunca había llegado a experimentar pero que siempre anhelé. Me siento feliz y me doy cuenta de que entre sus brazos es mucho más fácil olvidar lo que pasó, guardar a la niña pecadora en el fondo de mis recuerdos y dejar que nos vayamos perdonando poco a poco.

No puedo llegar a comprender del todo lo que ha sucedido, no entiendo cómo llegué tal lejos y al final no hice caso al contador de mi cabeza, que ha quedado paralizado en el cero. Pero es que si de verdad él me necesita para ser mejor, quizás si tenga una razón para existir en este mundo. Y ya siento que yo me purifico al haberme liberado de la culpa gracias a él. Puede que vayamos a vivir entre tropiezos y tentaciones, pero tal vez merezca la pena todo el sufrimiento pasado y futuro con tal de poder sentirme tan plena mientras sus labios rozan los míos.

Minutos después, cuando nos separamos un poco, puedo por fin mirarle a los ojos. Y veo en ellos la esperanza.

–Creo... que es verdad –susurro–. Mi mundo será perfecto.

.

* * *

**Bueno, la verdad es que no sé si está muy confuso o tiene sentido para alguien además de para mí, es lo que me han inspirado el vídeo y la letra de la canción.**

**Las musas han llamado a mi puerta y he tenido que escribirlo, lo publico ya porque si le doy muchas vueltas sé que cambiaré cosas que tal vez hagan que pierda la esencia. Espero que te guste _Arisa_, la verdad es que no sé si se acerca a lo que tenías en mente. ****Y sinceramente tal vez le habría dado otro final, pero como ella acaba viéndose como más mayor y sonriendo pensé que tenía que ser así. **

**_Así que veamos ese rayo de esperanza por muy oscuro que sea todo._**


End file.
